A Glittering Sea
by gbscorner
Summary: Fate greets Mermista when she meets a scrappy boy named Sea Hawk.
1. Perfect First Meetings

Mermista tumbled over the rotten wooden stairs, giggles fitted in her throat. Her nanny would never find her down by the shorelines. Mermista was always the best at hide and seek, she always won.

Her slippers hit the deck with a soft _plomp_. She skittered past the wood and onto the sand. Vast ocean glittering before her eyes. It was beautiful. Like someone had poured golden glitter atop the water's surface. Mermista halted in her getaway from the nanny to marvel at the water. How glad she felt to be connected to its life. Its way.

Willing her feet to move, she took off onto the beach. Sand was already filling her the soles of her slippers, her parents would be mad at her, for soiling yet another pair, but Mermista didn't have the mind to care. She had to find a good hiding place from her nanny, who was getting a better knack for finding her, no matter where Mermista hid. Albeit Mermista always won, but that didn't mean she didn't have to try.

She was grateful for the dark mass of rocky cliffs to block the sun out for her. She was riding up to her favorite hiding spot. A cove with a shallow cave. She hadn't hid in the cave before, her nanny would ponder for a little, while Mermista would sneak back to the palace and win.

Mermista stopped dead in her tracks. Near her cove was a boy.

Standing in a breakaway stream from the ocean. He was a nasty scrap of a thing. Clothes muddied from the sand. Spots of green algae painted his white puffed shirt like snotty stars. Waves licked at his ankles, wetting his black beeches farther.

"Who are you!?" exasperated Mermista. The boy turned, thick mauve hair tossing around his face with the sharp movements. He held a grumpy looking frog in his hands.

"And _what _are you doing?" She said. The boy didn't reply, just looked on like Mermista was a stuffed and posed bird at a museum.

"Y-your the princess!" jabbered the boy. Mermista rolled her eyes. He couldn't have been much older than her five, but he was acting like a toddler in a candy shop.

"Yes, I'm the all mighty princess, now what are you doing to that poor frog?" The unsightly creature was drying out in the salt soaked air.

"Erm, I was catching it?"

"Clearly, but _why_?"

"I was going to sell it for money."

Mermista wrinkled her nose. "Who would want to buy a frog?"

He hopped out of the shallow stream, "The ally kids who told me to get them."

"Them?" Mermista asked.

The boy's shoulders graced his ears. He glanced at the frog, then to a path leading off somewhere hidden, and back to Mermista. "C'mon, follow me." She raised a brow. But followed.

The route the frog thief was leading her on was familiar in a way. Only when he showed her to the cave did it click. This boy was a hideout thief as well. He had led her to the place where she was going to take hold away from her nanny.

The croaks were quite loud. The boy shuffled over to a wooden crate, stuffed full with slippery frogs. Light glinted off the mucus sheen on their backs. The poor warty little creatures looked so pitiful. He placed the frog in his hands with the others, the croaking filled the air. Heating it with a scrappy headache inducing melody. Mermista plugged her ears, while the bullfrogs kept singing their song. But the noise piercing through her fingers to her eardrums.

"We need to let them go!" She raised her voice to the boy.

"But I just caught them! " he protested. Mermista stomped over to him and poked him in the chest. "Listen here, I'm telling you as the princess to let these poor frogs go."

"But I can't, I'm not gonna eat tonight if I do."

Mermista's finger fell from his chest. "You what?"

"I'm not gonna eat tonight, " the boy repeated. "that's why I was catching those frogs, Jepper said he'd give me some of his supper if I went to the royal beaches and caught some of them."

"Who's Jepper?" Sparks were raising in Mermista's chest. Who ever this Jepper was, she was going to have some words with him. Willing sending somebody to the palace beaches, when it's against the law to go there uninvited.

"He's like a boss for us kids without a home." The fire was lit. A figure of authority set up this snotrag to break the law. Mermista reached for the boy's hand and pulled him over to the crate.

"Help me get these frogs back to the water, and I'll help you with Jepper."

He looked at their hands, as if trying to mull out what Mermista had said.

"Quick!" she didn't want her nanny stopping her from helping this boy by sending her back to the palace.

He snapped out of it, eyes refocusing. He pulled away from her and reached for a frog. "Okay."

,-,-,

Whereas the upper marketplace near the place was all cool tones. Pale blues and pinks, wave monograms and clean streets. All things to help people think of the ocean. The common peoples marketplace was quite a mess.

Stands with homely flowers dotted the road. Rugs so dust covered they may as well have been woven with it, painted the stones like blotches of deep reds and yellows, once vibrant purples and blues. The air was filled with the scent of mixed meats and spices, wafting into it like a pungent cloud. The smell of half rotten blossoms melded into the mix, giving it a sour tint.

The people at the stands shouted at the passing crowd, trying to rack in another purchase. The crowd shouted back, trying to theft another bargain.

This stretch of land was so outside the aesthetics of Salineas, it could be a different place entirely.

Mermista reached for the boys hand, just to not get lost in the mess. She stepped on a tomato. It's glistening juices soaked into her silk slippers, turning the color from blue to purple. The stand owner was about to yell at her, but stopped short when they saw it was the princess. Mermista scampered faster, following the boy to wherever he was taking her.

Rotten piles of wood that were called homes breeded out past the shopfronts and onto the moors. The boy was taking Mermista away from all that and into a surprisingly even more shabby scab of the market. Sun bleached linens laced above Mermista's head, shielding her from the beating sun. Dust floated through the air, only visible for the beams of sunlight shining through the fabrics overtop. A cat's stark eyes glared at Mermista, like yellow ovals filled with distrust.

Even the flea-bitten fauna knew she wasn't supposed to be here.

Finally the boy stopped, pulling her into a slim, slick alleyway. Stones sporting rubbish piles like it was their job. Rotten food was smeared all throughout the alley. The scent of throw up filled the place, so strong any Mermista wouldn't have been surprised if the stones they walked on were made of it.

Mermista and the boy stopped near a pile of barrels and crates arranged like throne. "Hey!" He called, "Jep, I'm back!"

A rather skinny bit walked out from the shadows. Dressed in what Mermista could only assume to be ally rat grab. He had pasty skin, marred by pink bubbly scars all over his arm and half his face. He dressed in bags, the clothes hanging off him piles. Mermista guessed it was to make him seem bigger, but it made him look like a witless fool in over his head.

Stooping behind him were equally snotty lackeys. A thin, willow-like girl who had pale green skin and red freckles, had emerged from the purple shadows. Seaweed hair framing her sharp face like a mop.

A shivering boy was standing next to her. Despite the cowardice that spilled from his demure, he moved to protect the seaweed mop.

"So," Jepper said, snivel deep-rooted in his baritone. "Get me those frogs Hawky?"

"No, I-"

Mermista didn't let the boy finish. She pushed past him and faced Jepper. He stumbled back into a mess of dirty muslins. She looked down at him, braid swinging over her shoulder.

The lackeys just stood there, not taking a stand for their leader.

"How dare you send this boy to the palace beaches! Don't you know that's against the law?" Mermista brought her face closer to Jepper's. His button nose scrunched with fright, bringing his thin lips with it. "If I hadn't caught him and someone else did, he'd be halfway to Beast Island!" She backed away, staring down at Jep. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"And you!" she turned to the other kids, "Find some better friends."

But Jepper wouldn't back down so easy. He raised from the fabrics, shrugging his clothes back into place. "And who are you to say such things to me?"

"You don't recognize her?" The not-so-cowardly boy mumbled by his green companion.

"No." Jepper ran a palm over his nose. "Should I?" He must have meant it in a patronizing way, but it came out more like a meek question.

"You should," Mermista said, walking back over to the rat. "because I'm Princess Mermista." She stamped a foot on Jepper's toes, grabbed the boy's hand -still stick with frog slime- and ran out of the ally and into the bustling marketplace.

The heat of human bodies hit Mermista like opening a furnace. It was a mile different from the sodden, cold, alleyway she'd just been in. She stepped in another watery mess. This time being a muddy puddle, ruining her other slipper. Mermista glanced down at her attire.

Her blue dress, adorned with puffy sleeves, glazed with rhinestones and gold trim was covered in muck from the frogs. Her puffed bottoms that cinched at the ankles were soaked through. She saw a bare glimpse of her blue shock of braided hair in the puddle's reflection, it was thoroughly fuzzed up and almost falling out of the tie.

The boy was pulling along. Mermista didn't know any of the marketplace routes, so she followed. The scent of garam masala wefted into the spaces between bodies. Her mouth watered at the thought of the orange spiced sauce slopped all over buttered rice. Gleaming from white porcelain bowls. Her stomach growled for food.

The boy was picking up his pace. Moving with a haste through the crowds, like he was running away. Mermista heard shouting. The alley rats were chasing them, trying to hunt down a little dignity.

But the dignity was pacing ahead of the rats, trying their best to make a break for it.

The boy abruptly shoved her into another alleyway. Blessedly dry and sunny. He climbed on some poles and gained purchase on a wooden awning. He scrambled up to the flat roof of a house from the wood.

Mermista looked back at the market, the alley kids had stopped, unable to pass a horde of people trying for the ripest apples in the stands. But the masses would get their food, and if she stayed where she was, the rats would get their dignity. She looked award at the roof, the boy had disappeared behind the lip of the it.

She tore a sizely hole her pants, and puffy sleeve as she scampered up the pole and onto the terracotta roof. She wheeled on the boy. In his hand was a golden roll of bread. Gleaming, and looking ever so tasty. How had he managed to nick a loaf whilst they ran away?

"First a frog thief, now a real thief." But he was far too busy shoving bits of bread in his mouth. Ripping the fluffy middle first, leaving the crust. Mermista wasn't all too happy about being ignored. "You could listen to your friend when she's talking to you."

He lifted his head. "Friend?"

Mermista walked over to him. Plopping next to him, and snatching the bit of bread housed in his palm. "Yes, friend." She stuffed the food into her mouth. She didn't have to wonder at why the boy would risk thievery anymore. The baked loaf was heavenly. Each luscious bite enticed another. It no time at all, the bread made its home in both their gullets.

"You could have just asked." said Mermista.

"For what?" asked the boy.

"For the food dummy. I'm the princess and your friend, I can get you anything." She quizzled him. "What's your name anyway?"

"Sea Hawk. Picked it out myself." He puffed his chest out proudly. "Pretty handsome name if I do say so myself."

Mermista rolled her eyes. "Alright, Sea Hawk, no more stealing" He nodded. "And whenever you want something, just ask me." He nodded again.

"Okay," said Mermista, satisfied with Sea Hawk's answers. "Wanna come to my sixth birthday party?"

,-,-,

It had been two awfully boring days since Sea Hawk met Mermista.

The tailor pricked a pin in his arm. He winced, and the tailor scoffed as if it was his fault. Sea Hawk made to be more still.

He gazed at the mirror sitting in front of him, a pained version of himself looked back at him. Pinned up in a clean black suit. Unruly curled hair slicked back into something that wasn't Sea Hawk.

He just about hated it.

He would much prefer the flashy colors Mermista got to wear, but he didn't want to over exhaust the palace's hospitality by demanding attire that fit his personality best. So he sucked in a breath as yet another pin met and broke skin. If the tailor continued her pinning the way she was, he would get a flashy colored shirt, blotted with bright red polka dots.

Since meeting the princess, Sea Hawk had been moved to an aristocrat's home, the woman was more a schooler, but she still liked to brandish the money she had. She was impossibly nice to Sea Hawk, planned to turn him into a schooler too, one day. A quaint little story about a quaint little boy who was born in rags and raised in riches. But Sea Hawk wasn't complaining that much, he gotta eat as much bread was he wanted.

The tailor pinned some more and drew some more blood from Sea Hawk before she raised a hand, signaling for a stop. He gratefully shrugged off the muslin cloth and slipped on his clean linen shirt and pants. He pulled on his brown boots and the real him came back. Staring at him in the mirror with a satisfied grin. He quickly tucked in his shirt as he escaped the round room.

His heels clacked on the polished marble. The halls of the palace far too vast and stern for Sea Hawk's liking. The stones glared down at him with disgust. So unwelcoming to a street urchin like him. The portraits of the royal family all looked at him, their gaze unyielding and unkind. Sea Hawk shifted his walk into a trot.

Finally he ran into the wooden door that led to Mermista's dressing room. He gave three quicks raps to single it was him and opened the door. Back facing to her.

"Tell me if I'm going to bump into anything." He said, walking backwards as to not see the princess half undressed, eyes closed for extra measure.

"Your not," Mermista replied. "And you can sit down now.

Sea Hawk's bottom met a cushioned chair with a _thump_. He heard another tailor shuffling about with Mermista's party gown. Her sixth birthday was just three sunrises away. And Sea Hawk for one, was thrilled to be going as her _plus one_. He heard more shifting, then Mermista said, "Look!"

She was wearing a blue tutu and a slim-fitted, dark green tank top to match. She slipped on fingerless gloves and waved her hands around. "Isn't amazing?"

"It is. I wish I could wear something like it." He marveled at the flouse of the gauzy skirt. It was such a wonderfully fun color, his plain black tux paled next to it.

"Can't you?" asked Memrista.

Sea Hawk shook his head. "I didn't want to ask the tailor for a fun color, didn't want to be a bother." In Sea Hawk's experience, whenever he was a bother, he got left behind. And if there was one thing he hated more than Jepper or the alleys and streets, it was being abandoned.

"But Sea Hawk, this party was supposed to be fun, we can't have you wearing a formal tux to it." Without waiting for him to reply Mermista turned to the tailor. "Make sure Sea Hawk's party outfit is the color he wants."

The tailor nodded and whisked to Sea Hawk's side. "What color do you want it?" She droned.

"Uh, purple, with sparkles?" He stammered.

"Very well." And the tailor turned her heel and left without another word.

Sea Hawk dared a glance at Mermista. A rather toothy grin had formed and set in her mouth. Bubbly giggles followed, he couldn't help but join in and smile and laugh right along with her.

Seeing her glittering smile reminded Sea Hawk of another glittering thing. He unclutched his sides, and stood. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

,-,-,

It was just past the shallow cave where Mermista had integrated Sea Hawk about the frogs. He'd found it just after that. Exploring, mind filled with relief at no more Jepper, or alleyways, or stealing, or dirty clothes, or any of it.

The sand rushed in around his bare toes. The waves of the sea just a breath away from crashing all over his and Mermista's feet. The sun was laying down, getting ready for sleep. Setting the world ablaze with honeyed colors of reds, oranges, pinks and purples. The sea reflected those colors like a mirror, giving the already beautiful sight an almost painterly feel.

Sea Hawk helped Mermista over a large slick rock. They were almost there. Rocky cliffs enclosed them on all sides save for their backs, which faced the setting sun. One more hurdle over a pile of stones and they were there.

Sea Hawk led Mermista into the cave. It was tall, dark and echoey. Luminescent plants hung from the ceiling, setting the cave aglow in fuzzy blue light.

In its center lay a pond. The glowing plants reflected on pool's surface, making it look as though a First One souped up a pitcher of stars and poured into the deep basin. The cave's music was that of dripping water, and splashing waves. It smelled of moss and growth, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Wow," breathed Mermista. She turned around, spinning. Looking at everything the cave had to offer. She shuffled up to the pool in amazement.

She placed a hand just open the water, not quite touching it. The water pulled from the pool into a steam, and formed a ball. It bounced from Mermista's palm to the back of her hand, and up her arm. It glided like glass over her shoulders, making its way down her other arm and popping back into the pond.

Sea Hawk stared in wonder. "How'd you do that?" He kept his tone quiet, it seemed appropriate.

"I just can- I mean I've always been connected to the ocean. It justs feel right whenever I do magic." Mermista shivered. Her hands snapped up to warm her arms. "I'm scarred."

Sea Hawk started towards her. "Of what?"

"Of growing up, I'm gonna be six years old in three days. I'm not sure I'm ready for it." She took a breath. "I mean, I've always been more mature than most kids my age, but that doesn't mean I want to grow up."

"Everyone grows up Mermista, look at me I'm gonna be eight in a little." She let out a watery laugh. Outlined with blue, eyes sparkling with worry, she looked like a portrait of herself.

"Do you think whatever water spirit that lives in this pond would get mad if I jumped in?" asked Sea Hawk, eager to take Mermista's mind off her troubling thoughts.

A real laugh escaped from her. "There is no water spirit." He earned an eyeroll, and he smiled. "Dummy." Mermista said, shaking her head.

"So what you're saying is, if I were to jump in, I'd be fine."

"Yeah," she looked him over.

"Good." And he jumped in, clothes and all.

"Sea Hawk!" Mermista's face scrunched up in worry.

"I'm fine! C'mon jump in, its warm!"

She looked at him, but as no water spirit came out to snatch Sea Hawk away, she must have deemed it safe. Because Mermista jumped in. Clothes and all.

,-,-,

Her birthday party was much more fun than Mermista thought it was going to be.

All the other princesses had attended. Glimmer and her best friend Bow were trying to show each other dance moves. They had locked their fingers, looking down at their feet trying to coordinate. Their toes seemed rather eager to meet another, as it happened almost time Glimmer or Bow tried to move.

Bow yelped.

Glimmer cringed. "Sorry."

The pair tried for the last step in the dance, a spin. Which ended quite miserably, with them in a heap on the floor, Glimmer's chin stuck into Bow's shoulder.

King Micah leaped to her side and lifted her up, than Bow. His wife, who had volunteered to watch the toddlers, was quite occupied by her two year old son, who was busy pulling on Frosta's hair. Curls of it fisted in his little palms.

Scorpia yelped from the far side of ball room. A potted cactus's flowers were blooming. Spreading out onto the marble, and after Scorpia. Perfuma was crumbling into apologies for making it follow her. She wasn't able to make it stop, it seemed.

"I hate cactuses!" She exclaimed.

"It's cacti." Entrapta informed her. She was by far the oldest of the group, almost a full adult, save for a few years. She, who was apparently too old to participate in the games the court had setup, was observing the party goings. Entrapta spoke to a gray box and slinked around on the thick tendrils of her ashen purple hair.

Near the middle of the ball room, was Catra and Adora. Catra wriggled under the weight of Adora's arm, trying her best to escape. But her best friend adjusted, reinstating her hold on Catra's neck. She seemed to stop moving, going limp.

Adora immediately let go of her, crouching down to her side. She shook Catra's shoulders violently.

"Are you alright?!" Catra peeped one eye open, and grinned. She flipped up and knocked Adora over on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She let out a snarky giggle . Adora hopped into a crouching position, spun around and hooked Catra's shins with her foot and brought her down.

She stood and stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Catch me if you can!" She picked her feet up into a run, thefted a cupcake from the table and stuffed it in her mouth whole. Catra promptly ran after her.

The whole party was a bleeding mess and Mermista couldn't have loved it more. Being six was going to be amazing. She was almost sure of it.

Sea Hawk was doused in all his sparkled purple glory. He was trying to get Entrapta's voice recorder box from her. Using his expertise in thievery.

His expertise, as it turns out, were quite horrific. Entrapta shrugged and slunk away to the upper balcony. Turning on the box again, she began talking into it once more.

Sea Hawk, feet dragging, trailed over to Mermista. He looked dejected, once slick back hair flopping over his forehead.

"I thought I said no more being a thief." said Mermista.

"I know, but it was so shiny." Sea Hawk pouted. "I was just having fun."

Mermista smiled, clutching the cupcake hidden behind her back tighter. "I know something that's fun."

"Really?" he lifted his head to look around, trying to find it. "Where?"

"Here!" And she smashed the cupcake into his nose. Frosting splattering his face like paint.

Sea Hawk looked perfectly shocked, but as soon as Mermista was racing to snacks table recognition filled his gaze. His legs were longer, he reached the spread first. He lifted a chunk of one of the cakes and tossed it at Mermista.

The chunk of cake hit her. Frosting ran down her top, onto her fluffy shift and plopped onto the floor.

"Food fight!" Catra screeched from behind her. Chaotic drive seeped into every kid. They raced for the nearest snack table and chucked food at whoever was closest.

The adults were trying in vain to stop the balls of energy, but they prevailed and covered each other in frosting and sauce and salad and sandwiches and punch. Whatever was available, they used as weapons.

Catra smashed three cupcakes into Adora's blond locks. She grabbed one more and pressed it into her face. Adora fell into laugher, "You caught me! You caught me! " She ran her tongue over her mouth. Trying to pine some cake from her face. Catra's pitchy laughs filled the air.

Scorpia had taken the top of the cake and stuffed it onto the overgrown cactus. Perfuma was sneaking up behind her, two cupcakes in each hand. But Scorpia wheeled and saw what was to happen, and ran before it could. Perfuma legged after her. Smile set deep in her mouth.

Glimmer had set something of an army base up, overturned table a shield. Bow chucked cakes and sandwiches into the air at random, willing them to hit whoever they hit. Glimmer was trying at aiming a little more, but missing just as much.

Screams of delight and infectious laughter permeated the air. Everyone's gowns were getting a new, sweet coat of paint. The floor was becoming such a slippery mess, they could have gone food sledding.

The chaotic ballroom floor had fitted itself some teams. Glimmer, Bow, Adora in one. While the other housed Scorpia, Catra and Perfuma. Entrapta was frantically trying to record every giggle and slat of food.

Mermista coined another cake and chucked it at Glimmer. The princess turned and pointed, leading her small, but potent army to attack. The other members followed with war cries fitted in their throats.

Mermista stole two more cakes and reached out to capture for Sea Hawk's palm in her own. "Quick! Before they kill us!"

She pulled Sea Hawk out of the Ballroom. Cold marble sending shivers up her spin as she ran bare-footed along the castle corridors.

"Where are we going?" Sea Hawk puffed between breaths.

"Somewhere." replied Mermista.

Three right turns, one left and they were in the castle gardens.

The scent of fresh foliage swam into her nose. The inky sky made the white stoned fountain in the center of garden glow like the pool Sea Hawk shown Mermista. She led him to a patch of grass. The wet blades sent tingles up Mermista. She tumbled down the rough stone path, guiding Sea Hawk to the oldest part of the garden of Salineas, To the Elder Willow.

If a tree could look grumpy, the Elder Willow managed it perfectly. It's root tumbled from its trunk like gnarled clay. The leaves hung from the branches as green braids. The body of the tree had a massive score carved out of it. Certainly big enough to be a home to a princess and her friend.

Mermista led Sea Hawk to the hole in the tree and slipped down into a crossed legged sit. The inside was nice, the oak sanded down to a smooth pale finish. Rather bright lanterns hung from three sides of the trunk, casting a happy yellow glow on the inside.

Sea Hawk took the cake Mermista offered him, shoving it in his face with gusto. Frosting clung to his upper lip. Mermista snorted, shifting closer she rubbed away at it with a clean part of her dress, which was hard to find since it was sporting almost a whole cakes worth of cream and frosting.

Sea Hawk eyed her. "I think I like you ," He said, honesty dripped from his voice in earnest. He looked at her some more. "Yes, I do. You're my best friend."

Mermista shifted away, not expecting that to spill from his lips.

She thought as much of him, but couldn't quite put it into words. She looked at him. A little frosting still dotted his face, already natural tousled hair a birds nest. Purple sparked suit a mess of cake, sponges soaked in honey and crustless sandwiches. He was her best friend, she wasn't sure, she _knew_ it.

Telling him he was her _friend_ was nothing, she made friends all the time. Like nights ago, before she even met Sea Hawk, she had made with an entire school of fish whilst out on a swim her parents made her do.

Or when she made friends with the dolphins, or the sharks, or the stingrays. Come to think of it, Sea Hawk was the first human friend she had.

Was that what made saying the words "best friend" so hard? Or was it because the term was so final. So there. Whatever it was, it made the words of affirmation crawl away and die before they ever reached her throat

"You too, or whatever." It was the best Mermista could do.

Sea Hawk smiled softly, he seemed to like her best.


	2. Dripping Silver

Sea Hawk pointed forward. "Adventure!"

"_Fiiine_." grumbled Mermista.

Dodging a crewman laden with cheese wheels and bread, Sea Hawk rocked off the dock and onto the sand. Dusting his brown boots with the granules. Crashing waves filled his ears, drowning out the droned noise of the crewman. The sky was sketched in golden reds, oranges, purples and pinks around the setting sun.

Tide was high. Grey-blue water just kissing the edge of his shoes. Sea Hawk was slightly sinking into the wet sand, the sludge spilling around his feet. Salt-tinted wind bit across his face. He took a large gulp of that air, tasting the salt. Letting his roll on his tongue.

He _loved_ it.

Sea Hawk loved every minute the ocean graced him with.

"You plan on boarding your ship from the water or…" said Mermista, gesturing to the docks for him to come.

She was wearing what Sea Hawk had told her was traditional pirate gear; threadbare black breeches, brown boots and a white shirt tucked in. Still the circlet crown of gold, -with a water-drop shaped pearl joining the two circles of metal- rested atop her head, as always. Sea Hawk wondered if he ever saw it off the princess's head.

The whole look mirrored his own outfit, save for the red neckerchief and blue coat with gold trim that had been a gift from his foster mother, Anastasia. Though she had gotten the coat a few sizes too big. Sea Hawk had adamantly opposed returning it, saying he was going to grow into it so enough.

He ruffled his hair and gave Mermista a winning smile, born straight from the definition of charm. "Why of course," he said, "I was just looking upon her beauty from the sands!"

"Ugh, whatever." Mermista was getting better at hiding her emotions under a guise of boredom. But her pearly smile managed to peak through, unable to hide itself behind the curtain of aloofness its owner so often put up now.

Sea Hawk slipped his way from the sands to the wooden docks. Crewmen grumbled about as he gazed at the ship, in all her beauteous glory.

The Dragon's Daughter was a proper royal ship. Rocking and swaying in the waters, she was built for cargo and transporting gaudy passengers. The ship's bow adored a curvaceous nautical figurehead. Luscious curls gracing her birch shoulders, pretty mouth set in a sorrowful way. Her brows and closed eyes going with that sorrow.

With her perfect figurehead, -stained to a shine- wood bearing little to no barnacles and silken flags, The Daughter was polished back into charm for aristocrats and higher ups.

It meant little, the perfect look of The Daughter. Sea Hawk knew the real her was hiding under the silk Salineas flags and banners. The over shined wood and over the top nautical ornament. Waiting to peep out, The Daughter was a pirate ship at heart. She was built for long voyages in harsh blue waters. She was built for Sea Hawk.

Or he so desperately liked to think.

Men shuffled around the ship, bringing cargo crate after cargo crate into the ship's stomach, loading the below decks with relief and aid supplies: Breads and cheeses and dried meats. Seeds for planting and soils for growing. Vinegars for pickling and wines for pleasures.

And building supplies too. To help remake the poor waterlogged fishermen village that had suffered a bad tsunami.

Sea Hawk walked up to one of the poles, holding The Daughter to the docks with a sturdy rope. "Thank you for keeping her here." He whispered, planting a kiss on the pole. It tasted rather gross, but he wasn't going to tell it that. After all, it had kept his beauteous ship safe.

"Ugh," Mermista pointedly stepped around him, as if to avoid whatever disease he had just contracted from the pole. She bumped into a burly man carrying three wheels of creamy cheese. He startled and one of the wheels fell into the murky water with a comically loud _plop_.

Mermista cringed as she heard the sound of cheese hitting water. The man huffed, very loud, and walked on.

Clearly the crew were still harboring a grudge about the princess and her wannabe pirate. It was made clear by both captain and crew that Sea Hawk and Mermista were burdens to ship. Not that either of them cared, they were far too busy being excited. _Sea Hawk_ and _Mermista_, on a relief mission. It was all very grown up.

Mermista turned to Sea Hawk and minmed a gagging movement. He let out a quiet chuckle.

She walked the grated plank of wood that connected the deck to the ship, onto The Daughter. When Sea Hawk did the same, he kneeled and plated a kiss to the board of wood. "Thank you, for letting me board my ship." This variety of wood did not taste much better, but, like the poles that kept his ship from drifting away, he was not going to tell it that.

"Ugh," Mermista groaned again. "Must you."

"I must!" He cried. At her disgusted face, an idea popped into his head. "And I must thank you, I haven't nearly enough!" He pitched forward and reached for her hand. Mermista startled at his actions and placed a hand on the railing to steady herself, but she didn't pull away. She merely groaned like this was the greatest inconvenience.

"I gave you this boat like a year ago, you've thanked me every time we've gone on it."

"Yes, but it isn't enough!" He placed a swift kiss on her copper knuckles. He looked up and grinned a devilish grin.

A dark red tint painted Mermista's cheeks, but it was gone in a flash, Sea Hawk must have wished it to be there. Though, as to why that wish was there he could not say. And he did not dwell on it, he was far too busy messing with his princess.

Mermista pulled away in a disgusted fit. "Eww!" she screeched, moving away from him. "You just kissed a plank of barnacly wood with those-those _things._"

"And pole_."_ He corrected, "but wait! I'm not done thanking you!" Sea Hawk pursed his lips, reaching out, getting ready to kiss her hand again.

Annoyed groans filled the air. "You've thanked me enough!" said Mermista. "But you can thank me again, if you can catch me." She added, eyes sparkling.

Sea Hawk did not reply, just raced after her. Chasing her all around the Daughter. His foot caught in a coil of rope. It snaked its way up to his ankle and halted him in his chase for Mermista.

"Aha! You've lost!" Mermista gloated. Stepping atop a barrel to do so.

"Oh but I haven't!" Sea Hawk hopped up and started after her again, only to realize he had not quite detangled himself fully from the rope. He promptly hit the floor again, his chin connecting first and the rest of him following. Luckily his face managed to hit a pile of rags. Dirty soggy rags, but soft nonetheless. They certainly saved him from having to stitch up a tongue he chopped in two with his own teeth.

The bustling crewmen stopped moving. Filling the ship with silence, even the gulls far overhead stopped their insistent crying. Sea Hawk heard the thump of footsteps.

If feet connecting with ground could sound confident, those footsteps managed it well. If they could sound like dread, the dripping sweat of it, they managed that too.

Captain Korin stepped onto The Dragon's Daughter.

He was a palace captain. The status reeked from his fine clothes and hat, slicked back hair drenched in oil and polished white skin. It was far too smooth and clean for a captain of a whole look was marred by the sparkling silver hook on his right hand. If Korin was dressed more like Sea Hawk or Mermista, and maybe dored a few blemishes on his skin, he would have looked like a pirate out of a children's story.

Korin was nodding to his second mate, then to the rest of the crew. A proper, professional greeting for a proper, professional captain.

Dread trickled down Sea Hawk's back. Jaw still aching where it rested on the floor. Korin was walking towards him and Mermista.

"Get up boy!" Captain Korin curled into harshness, his polished look making it all the more ugly. "If you are to captain this ship when you are of age, you need to start acting like an adult."

"But he's just thirteen." Mermista interrupted.

"But that is not the point, my Princess." His tone turned from hardened steel to honeyed sugar in an instant.

The way he gazed at Mermista made Sea Hawk want to break every finger beating that look from his face. It was a flash in Korin's eyes but it was always gone in an instant, one really had to look to notice the gleam, and Sea Hawk was looking. Every time.

The gleam was a soft entitlement, a predatory want. It disgusted Sea Hawk. Sea Hawk, who looked upon Captain Korin and thanked him silently, everyday. For giving him examples of all the best ways on how _not_ to be a captain.

He couldn't wait to be eighteen, couldn't wait to kick Captain Korin out of his ship, right after kicking his teeth in.

Captain Korin offered a hand to Mermista, to help her off the barrel she perched herself on. She didn't take it. He curled that open-palmed hand into a fist.

"If we are to make a good impression on this impoverished village, we all must look the part," He eyed Mermista. "Princess, do good to remember about changing into something more proper for a girl of your rank, next time." His tone was all cream. But that smile he bore curdled the sweetest of his voice.

Sea Hawk's thoughts blistered into anger. He noticed how Korin made no voice for Sea Hawk to change into 'proper clothes'. The message was clear.

Sea Hawk was dressed for who he was: threadbare in unkempt clothes, he was a luckless streetrat who somehow gained the good graces of the royal family's pity. It was a wonder why Sea Hawk wasn't licking the ground Mermista walked on, for all he was worth.

"I'll remind you of my rank within the palace." Was all Mermista said. And suddenly she was her mother, sauntering past Korin and the crew like she had all the time in the world. Like she owned the ship. _She did_. Letting the nature of her words sit in the air. Gulls overhead barked their laughter. Sea Hawk held back his own.

_That's my girl! _He thought, a proud grin threatening an appearance.

She reached the doors. Without looking back she added. "Do good to remember that, next time"

,-,-,

There had been a thunderstorm. A vicious one.

It raged on for most of the first night. Setting the inky sky speckled with stars in a blazing fit. Streaks of crisp lightning flashed across the sky, setting the world aflame in milky white.

Mermista, -like Sea Hawk- was tasked with not getting underfoot as the crew fought to keep the cargo from running into the dark, murky water. Mermista was always divided on storms like the one overhead. On one hand, the ocean was in a daze at times like these, and she was muddled as a result. The lines of comprehension and awareness fuzzed when her element was stirring into some form beyond madness.

On the other, the ocean was a vast, _vast,_ mighty thing. When storms of light and heat, such as the one raging above, forced the world into its wrath, Mermista was sucked into that want for destruction, the greedy desire for something go awry. The ocean was scary in its feeling, its thought. Its way.

On the surface, the water sparkled, inviting pleasures and play. Go just a little deeper, and it was a home to a great many things, it provided warmth, family. Go to the dregs, and it was a cavernous waste of greed and hunger and dark lust for destruction. That waste always raised to the top on nights like these. _Always_.

Mermista and Sea Hawk sat on the same grungy hammock, hearing the same anxious foot falls, almost as loud as the flaming thunderstorm around them. The wooden planks were dripping. Water was leaking every which way. Mermista was getting soaked, if she didn't know any better, she would say they were sinking. But she knew better.

Being connected to the sea also meant being connected to its inhabitants. All, whether man made or born from nature, Mermista knew - or rather, felt- what was they were doing. Or what was being done to them.

A bolt of lightning sounded overhead. She could not take it anymore. That want, that awful want was rampaging for room to plant within Mermista. She _could_ not let it take root.

She _would_ not.

Mermista hopped from the spotty bed. Ignoring Sea Hawk's protests, she opened the wooden doors keeping her prison in the sodden sleeping quarters.

The chaos was everywhere.

Every crewman was axing down some crate or box or barrel, and if they weren't they were yelling at one another to do so. Supplies of all kinds lay across the ship's deck in piles.

Sea Hawk had come to join her, he must have guessed what she was going to do.

Mermista walked to the center of the boat, ignoring the crewmen like she did Sea Hawk. She ignored that seedling of greed buried in her, she always did, lest it plant and flourish. Mermista shuddered to think of the horror, the terror if she fed that waste.

She stretched out her arms, splaying out her hands and felt the ocean. Felt for the happy, the warmth, the families, the _good_. She ate that feeling of goodness, she _gorged_ on it. She let that feeling, and her love of being connected to the ocean fill her limbs.

The crash of each wave tingled in her fingers, sending that shiver up her arms. Pumping her veins, her heart. She felt the lighting sizzle on her skin, heating it, as it did the sea. She was a part of it. A part of the murky depths. In the homes of cods and dolphins, of sharks and whales. She leeched a little of the perfect calm out of each household and captured it.

She closed her fists, and with that enclosure the chaos of nature ended. As if she captured it all within her palms. She let out a breath, let out the stolen good. She felt the calm she took from household to household settle over the water, stilling it. Stilling it completely.

It looked like a sheet glass. Black glass. Mermista knew no one else saw the wave of anger try to rush and break that impossible calm she set open the sea. It _terrified_ her, that she -if she let herself- could become something so terrifying that people would wish for this type of storm, of its benevolence, everyday.

She could wreak havoc upon the whole world, she could take away their rivers and streams, she could harbor water so every lush greenery crumpled to black dust. She _could_ end the world if she wanted. _Could_.

And what truly terrified her, was that if she let that dark waste grow, take root, flourish and overwhelm her-

She _would_. She would relish the despair. Delight in death and destruction. _Would_.

,-,-,

She can't have slept for long. The sky was still black when Mermista emerged from the sleeping quarters. The air was still, the gulls still, the world still. She did that. All of it. She shivered.

Sea Hawk was up. Back to her, forearms resting on the boat railing. Gold earrings glinting in the creamed light of the seven moons. White shirt resting against sloping shoulders. It was hard to remember Sea Hawk was thirteen, just two years older than Mermista. The way he carried himself, barrel chested and confident, the way he commanded the crew, -when Korin was not around- whether they listen or not, he seemed far older.

He seemed like the captain of The Dragon's Daughter.

But then there were those moments when Sea Hawk was thirteen. When Korin talked to him, or when the Salineas king and queen did. But that was land, when he was on the water, on his boat, he was a captain in the making.

The water was still a sheet of glass. Moons reflected on it. The wind was dull, resulting in The Daughter staying where she was, not even rocking.

Mermista wondered if the ocean was glass everywhere. She did not like it -she _hated_ it more rather- but she did not have the energy to coax the her element back into its normal, unpredictable self. The good unpredictable, not the greedy kind.

Sea Hawk glanced at her as she slid up next to him, close enough for their shoulders to touch. His eyes lingered at her forehead. She had left her crown in her trunk. Mermista missed the comfort the gold circlets gave her, the cool pearl that rested between her brows.

"You scared everyone." Sea Hawk said. Mermista found she would always be grateful for Sea Hawk and his unwavering honesty, she needed it, him, more than she could ever begin to say. That was another thing that she hated, her distaste for being open. She knew it came from the dark part of the ocean.

"I scared myself." Mermista replied. With Sea Hawk though, she found out a while ago, she never found it hard. Well, not that hard. Words would never come easy to her. She was sure.

"Do you think you can get the sea back to normal soon?"

"Yes, but like I'll need some more rest and stuff. How long was I out?"

"'Bout four hours."

They went silent after that. Just staring at the lifeless sea. A baby dolphin jumped up from the sheet and plopped back into the water. It did not send a ripple, not one ripple, throughput the entire ocean. Mermista felt gooseflesh pucker her arms.

"I wish I had been there," she said, keeping her gaze on the quelled sea, the spot where the dolphin jumped. Her eyes stayed latched onto that spot.

"Been where?" wondered Sea Hawk.

"At that fisher village, If I had been there, I could have stopped that tsunami like I did here, with the sea."

Mermista saw Sea Hawk turned to her out of the corner of her eye. Some flame burned up in his gaze, making Mermista face him, making her look him in the eye.

"You can't blame yourself for something you didn't know of." There was an unspoken follow-up to that sentence. Mermista could only guess at what she wanted it to be.

Sea Hawk was gazing at her with such intensity. Such passion heated his broze monolid eyes. She had to look away. Back to the glass monstrosity _she_ made.

"Listen to me Mermista." Sea Hawk placed a hand on hers. Her eyes locked onto the spot where the dolphin jumped from, not looking at Sea Hawk. "Your amazing, the most amazing person I've ever met. I won't let you beat yourself up for something you could have done nothing to stop. I _won't_."

Mermista looked at his hand in hers. The tanned peach completing her golden brown. She wondered what he would think if she were to shift her hand, so it was palm to palm with his. Would he back away? Would he look at her the same way again, if she were to interlace their fingers?

Or would he squeeze back? The rough of his palm scraping against hers.

She turned and looked and looked at him. _Really_ looked at him. The way she did when he could not catch her doing it. When she was studying him. His movements and mannerisms. His crisp edges and fine lines. His unarmored, honest self. His ticks and quirks. _Him_.

She often compared his openness to herself, _would_ she ever be that honest? _Could_ she be?

Something made Mermista want Sea Hawk to know she had looked at him like this before, that it was a long ago formed habit.

Something made Mermista want to make sure Sea Hawk never found out.

He looked so much _older. _He had taken to tying a black headband to tame his unkempt hair. The thicker portion above the band flopped over his forehead. Days in the sun left him kissed with it's mark. Freckles dusted his whole face and neck and arms. Beauty marks dotted randomly throughout his tanned skin.

Her eyes slipped down to their hands. She let them break away, letting her hand swing back to her side. She turned away from him, she could not let him know her formed habit of studying him. When it came to openness, it was easier with Sea Hawk, but only by so much.

She knew it hurt him to not talk, she _knew_ that, and yet she did not turn back to pour herself out in earnest honesty, spill her secrets like water from a pitcher. Instead she said, back to him-

"Imma get some rest."

,-,-,

It was Sea Hawk's fourteenth birthday.

A very unfortunate thing, considering he was spending the first day as fourteen hauling supplies to a damaged fisher village.

It had been two days since Mermista turned the ocean from wild temptress to a muted servant girl. She had woken the morning after their conversation, and smashed the sheet of glass. Righting the ocean to its unpredictable self.

She had stretched out her arms and opened her palms, as if releasing something. It had been a whisper, quiet, yet Sea Hawk had found his skin bumped with gooseflesh. It was dazzling. He often found himself to be dazzled by Mermista, just plain dazzled.

His mind slipped back to the way his princess had loo-no, _studied_ him two nights ago. He had felt like it was something she had done before, a purposely formed habit. He did not know if that was fictitious, spinning a sweet tale of his own desire -like back when he wished her to blush at his touch- or factual.

Then how odd she had looked not wearing her crown. It was back on her head today, but that night she looked impossibly young. Cyan tresses fuzzed up, eyes red and under them darkened.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts. He could puzzle out what it all meant at a later date.

,-,-,

Sea Hawk spent the rest of the day building or hauling or helping or stretching or more building. No matter how hard he tried, Sea hawk's mind flashed back to the outline of Mermista in the creamed yellow and pure whites of the moons, back to him. She seemed small that night, vulnerable, somehow.

However all thoughts of Memista left his mind when he met the lord's son, Alaric.

,-,-,

Grayfield Village could have once been beautiful, had it not gotten an over excited greeting from the ocean.

Mermista could picture it as it was: A bustling wharf, marketplace just beyond it. Selling the catch of the morning. Homely cottages stacked atop one another, breeding out onto the dark blue moors, and to the edge of the cliffs, brimming with potted flowers, lilacs, sorrowaxes, sunflowers, blue-drips and peonies. There was the outlines of sweet gardens. Plots of overturned earth and seedling rows. Rakes and shovels and such resting against homes, ready for use the next morning.

And there was the palace, a completely safe building, being built on the highest hill. Looking down at it's village. It was cut of the silver stone that made up the meat of the cliffs. It was comprised of three main towers jutting out from the large oval base, the largest being the center. A railing on stilts connecting the entryways in the towers.

Sun bleached shop fronts, and market stands would have been bustling with people clad in elbow patches and floaty skirts, baskets and purses hung at their arms. Come to get their needs for the day. Apples, blueberries, flour, spices, and sugar soaked treats. Fishermen would have been hauling the catch for the day, readying to sell to those bustling sunbleached shops. Complete with a castle.

It would have looked like a sweet fairytail, a joyous kid's story meant for late lights and tuck-ins. The kind that actually put you to sleep and dreamt yourself into that story.

It _would_ have been all that, had its joy and heart and life not gotten washed away by the greedy, wanting waters of the sea. Mermista had felt the residue of that waste lingering on those sweet gardens, now turned to mush, and those charming sun-bleached shopfronts and market stands, now waterlogged. But the worst was the wharf. When she departed from The Daughter on the only standing dock left she had been hit with it's reek.

It was rather depressing.

But that was why Mermista was here, to help. To make it not rather depressing. To rid Grayfield of the dark, cold touch of the sea.

When Mermista was younger, she only felt immense gratitude towards the sea, she was blind to the waste and carnage that lay under the goodness. Now, here in Grayfield village, that was all she could see.

Still, despite the waste of the ocean, Mermista always came when it beckoned. Always. She often wondered what had come first, her love for the sea, or her connection to it fueling that love. As the years went on, she found her feet shying away from solid ground in favor of her element. She, whenever she could -whether between meetings or lesson, after luncheons or dinners- would slip down to the ocean and gaze at it. Marveling.

Mermista, mind filled with pleasant thoughts, felt out for the water housing itself in others homes. A puddle lay resting in a garden bed, another in a kitchen, and more and more and more slept in the rest of the village. Mermista would return them all.

She closed her eyes, her fists, felt the pull of a puddle of water almost waiting to return home. The puddle lifted in time with Mermista's arcing arms. It moved overhead, in a brilliant crystal stream. Water flowed back to home in a river -joining all other little puddles Mermista had lifted- back to the sea.

,-,-,

Despite having rid over a dozen houses of water, there was still more work to do. Mermista was the only one really able to rid the homes of water, so everyone -crew members and villagers alike- had set their efforts on rebuilding.

And there was the missing Lord Damon and his son. Mermista had expected them to greet the Salineas crew by the docks, but they had been absent.

She turned to look at the sun, it was midday and she was ravenous for the cooks buttered rice and slabs of chicken. Just the thought made Mermista's mouth water.

There was work to be done, but Mermista could have a break.

,-,-,

edited shit

The marketplace near the docks was a mess of crates and building supplies. Gulls hovered above waiting for a scrap of food to dive for. The Dragon's Daughter rocked in the water, pitching back and forth. Salty air sung around, filling everyone's mouth with the taste.

Crew and village people waited in line for the food, local and ship cooks banding together to feed the weary masses.

Mermista awaited her turn, feet burning from all the standing, she could almost feel the cracks in her heels forming. When she _finally _slid up to the counter the food looked more than delicious. She got her serving of buttered bread, stewed potatoes swimming in hot chicken broth and a slab of now-cooled meat.

Among the tables and benches, there was a large pale birch one above the others, so the guests at it could look down at everyone eating. That table seated what Mermista guessed to be the missing Lord and his son -who was devouring a chicken thigh- Captain Korin and an empty seat next to him where Mermista was supposed to sit. She ignored it. Them. _Him._

Instead, She walked over to a set of tables where Sea Hawk was. She plopped right next to him and pretended she didn't notice a crew member nudge his shoulder like he had won something.

She took a bite of stew and relished the meaty flavor of the broth, burst of skin on the chicken. The soft chew to the potatoes. It was ameger meal to what she was used to, but Mermista loved it all the same.

"So," she said around the food, "How many frames did you build."

"Me?" Sea Hawk asked. His eyes looked unfocused, like he had been lost in thought. He gave his head a light shake.

"Ughh, yes you, who else would I be talking to?" She gave him a raised brow and pursed lip look.

Sea Hawk shrugged. "I haven't." He looked upset about it. "I've just been hauling supplies and letting the 'real' men do all the hard work."

Mermista frowned, "Did they really like, say that."

"More or less," Sea Hawk took a bite of meat. "and there's the Lord's son, _Alaric_." Names were strong, and Sea hawk bit out that name with such quiet strength.

As if summoned, Alaric walked up to Mermista's table, drink in hand. He was a tall lanky sort with sharp cheekbones and dark shining hair. His skin was a shocking white, like he feared the sun, but his charmed smile was whiter still. Something rang in the shine, it was not like Sea Hawk's born definition of charm, but a studied version of it. He could not have been much older than Sea Hawk. Fifteen maybe.

"Hello," Alaric said. "You must be the beautiful princess of Salineas." Without asking, he swept her hand from the table, -making her fork clatter against the metal of her plate- and placed a kiss to her knuckles. There was a grease spot where his lips had been. A single drop of grease dotted his shirt. Which looked to have been hastily tucked in.

The Lord's son smelled of a sharp tang, like alcohol. He smiled again, his lips greased from the chicken thighs he had been eating. The look was unfortunate, but more so than that, that smile, growing smile, made it less than. Mermista shrank away from his touch.

"You must forgive me for not greeting you when you came, I was preoccupied and my poor father had been searching everywhere for me." said Alaric. Mermista noticed Alaric's pants had been buttoned improperly, and though the fabric of his top covered most of it, she could still see red lip marks painting his clavicle and neck.

Mermista looked him in the eye, "I can only guess at what kept from making a good, proper impression." Her mother said, she slowly flicked her eyes from his blue ones to his now hidden kiss marks, letting Alaric see that she saw. "But worry not, I was immediately immersed in helping rebuild you home. It was a shame, though how you were not there to see the progress we've made. Whatever, maybe next time."

Mermista was quite proud of her response, if was the kind she would think her mother would give. Though that slip up of diction at the end was something she would have to work on. Mermista always found herself imitating her mother whenever she was around people close to her in title.

She turned back to her food. Sea Hawk had given her a thumbs up from under the table.

"Yes well," Alaric said. Mermista turned back to look at him. "I've greeted you now haven't I?" The study of a smile slipping. He curled a fist and started again. Raising his goblet as if to toast.

"Your about five hours late for th-" Before Sea Hawk could finish his whispered remark Alaric dumped his drink all over the boy. Goblet clattering to the floor.

"How dare you think of speaking to me." Vulgar authority spilled from Alaric's tone. "Princess, I've come to ask why you're sitting here and not next to your Capt-"

Mermista leaped from the wooden bench and spun to face the Lord's son. What type of overzealous reaction was that, no one just dumped wine on someone for speaking out of turn. Alaric stood a head and half taller than her but she tried her best to look down on him. Any hold that smile had on her moments ago snapped

"How dare yo-" Mermista started, but Sea Hawk reached for her wrist. She snapped her gaze back to him. The look she gave him must have been something close to perfect incredulous dismay. It made his shoulders graze his ears.

Before Mermista could say another thing the Lord of the village walked from the head table. Mermista's eyes flitted to that table for a brief moment. She saw Captain Korin, hook glinting, white polished face beet red at what was happening. There was that empty seat next to him, where she was meant to sit. Maybe that was why the captain was a coursing red, Mermista had pointedly ignoring that seat, in favor of the bench with Sea Hawk.

Mermista and Captain Korin locked eyes for a moment. Then the Lord walked right up to his son and clapped a hand on his back. Joviality alight in every crease of his pale face.

Lord Damon laughed a booming laugh. Mermista could almost see the crowd defleat with relaxation. "I'm so, so terribly sorry for my son's behavior." He smiled, shaking his Alaric's shoulder. "But I'm afraid that's what parties do to people."

And then Lord Damon and Alaric walked off back to their-her table. Shoulders and heads shaking like this was the grandest of parties. Like Salineas had been invited here to jest, not to rebuild a broken village.

Mermista turned back to Sea Hawk. His head was hung in something close to shame.

,-,-,

Sea Hawk was tired. He had been hauling for an hour now and his shoulder blades were pinched. He did not want to take rest near the ship, or on the docks, for fear of Korin or another crew member calling him useless.

So here he found himself, wandering near the finer houses. Dark blue grass a shocking contrast to the silver of the palace. It spun around in the wind, whipping back and forth. Whereas the homes and shops near the carnage of the wharf were much worse for wear, the homes and shops near the palace were standing. Prim, swept clean and flowers watered. But even money could not buy protection from nature. Some buildings needed rebuilding. Sea Hawk was tasked with delivering the supplies to those buildings. It was less than grunt work. It was borderline useless.

How was he meant to lead that crew if they felt him just as useless and replaceable as Korin did? They laughed at him whenever he dared to give orders. Worse than it all was that every time he heard a crew member talking of him to his back, he knew they were right. He would not be here without the Mermista, without her title and friendship he would licking alleyways for gold. Trying his damndest to find a ship, any ship, for voyages.

And now he had it, and no one wanted him too.

_I'll have to make them want me as their captain_. No matter how hard, Sea Hawk vowed to make his so-to-be crew proud to call him captain.

He had lost track of his traveling. He was near the palace. Sea Hawk scanned his surroundings. A gray stone wall curved around a bunch of peach trees, protecting them. There was a pond, fishing flashing brightly in the water. The native purple tree dotting about here and there.

And just beyond that wall was a patch of more trees: peach and purple, orange and birch. All enclosing a creamy pleasure tent.

He moved closer, getting a better look at the tent. It was a thick canvas, a heavenly buttered yellow color, lavish purple and blue pillows spilled out from the entrance. Sea Hawk moved closer, until he could see inside. His foot caught a loose twig. Could have been a tree for how long it sounded.

,-,-,

Alaric was supposed to have done something, but he could not for the life of him remember what. His father had announced it at breakfast, but his mind had been on the recently hired help waiting in his room.

And now his mind would not dare think of anything other than that said help's thigh, and his hand grazing it.

She -her name, could not remember that either- shivered as he slid his lithe hand up her smooth jade calf. He heard whimpering, but he ignored it. Let that maid see how he could please her, he was paying her for it.

The girl he was working on brought herself closer to him, she slipped off his shirt, kissing his clavicle. Blast, that girl -what was her name?- wore muted red lipstick, that perfectly complemented her green complexion. After he was done here his father would know immediately what he had been doing, but Alaric could not bring her stop. He loved it when women left their mark, whether it be clever teeth indents, bruises after sucking skin, or painted lips.

The burn of the girl's forest skin enticed him to inch his hand higher, higher, until he grazed her thigh. She moaned against his neck. She was selling this well.

The second hired help, another girl he could not remember the name of, was ghosting her thin index finger up and down, up and down the maids bare arm. The help was a deliciously freckled redheaded. Desire to mark those freckles with his lips overtook Alaric, but he minded to finish his work with the green curly-haired one, he was not a selfish lover. Most of the time, anyway.

He brought his swollen lips to the jade of her neck. She exposed the column of it to him, giving him more room to plant kisses. A trail of pecks, and then sucking. She moaned.

Alaric dared a look at the maid through his lashes, lips still on the neck of curly-haired one. "You'll be next." He stated. He went back to his work. He remembered when the maid came to him that morning.

"_Please, you have to help me_." She almost cried those words. "_My mother-o-our home was destroyed by the tsunami and we've no money_."

How utterly helpless she seemed. How utterly adorable for her to completely depend on him. She told Alaric she would do anything to earn some coin. And here she was, waiting for anything.

"You know it'll be such fun." the freckled one was telling the maid. Running the finger up and down, almost hypnotising. "Your with Lord Damon's son."

To hell with being a good lover. That girl had tears welling in her eyes, he would kiss them away. Run his hands along her back, make her gasp and arch. Make her grateful for every cent of his coin. If conquering a challenge was selfish of him, then so be it.

Alaric lifted himself from Jade-skinned mid-lick, he heard her give a light pout. It was good to know that even paid women loved his work.

Half-drunk wine bottles littered the floor near the maid's feet. Alaric would do good to finish those after he did her. He reached for the girl and pulled her from the bench she had been sitting on. That determined line set in her mouth told him that those tears welling in her brown eyes would not fall.

"Now remember, your mother and you will be well on your way to Brightmoon after this, pockets bulging with coin." The maid looked down and nodded. Alaric caught her pointed chin and tilted her face up to his. He ran the backs of his fingers along her pale cheek. She really was quite beautiful, that sad look almost completed the painting. Alaric was relatively regretful of his desire to kiss it away.

He brought his lips to her cheek and kissed each one in turn, then each eyelid. He planted chaste kisses all over, loosening the maid up to his touch. To conquer a challenge one must have a plan, and his was to start sweet.

It was working, the girl helped him as he undid the strings to her dress, and slid it over her shoulders. -Unfortunately she had on her underthings- She even leaned into his lips. An easy win. It was annoying that Alaric did not have to work harder. He was almost getting bored as the girl gasped her pleasure at his lips brushing her neck.

Almost.

It was a pleasant sound, Alaric wanted more. She really was a pretty painting. Pale skinned and waved hair the color of wheat. He wanted her red cheeked and breathless. He hastened his kissing, greed and desire overruling chivalry.

"Wait-I don-" Maid started, but broke off when she heard the loud snap of a twig.

,-,-,

From the corner of his eye, Sea Hawk saw the boy snap his head to look at who made the noise. Sweat trickled, icy blue eyes poured into brown. Sea Hawk gulped.

"Now then," Lord Damon's son said lifting his hands from the maids body. He sauntered out of the tent. Bringing the maid with him. "A little rascal wanted a peak at some grown up things did he?" Words slurred with drink.

"No I-" Sea Hawk let out a nervous laugh, backing away. "I mean I wasn't-I just-" He smiled, but it broke. He could not form a sentence. The Lord's son was getting closer.

"You were what? You could've asked to join ya'know, I would have let you." said the boy, walking closer still. Even with soiled clothes, half-undressed and kiss marks painting his skin, he was still the son of a lord. The same lord that ruled this little village.

An image of this Lord's son flashed in Sea Hawk's mind. He was putting on a charmed smile, clothes crisp and velvet lush. Pale skin marked with metallic make-up. Silver dripping from his hands and tongue as he addressed the masses set in a deep bow.

This boy right here would rule. _Would._ He could have anything he wanted, and everyone would be happy to provide. With a jolt, Sea Hawk realized if this boy wanted to lead a crew, be to a pirate, he could. _Could_.

The memory of The Daughter's crew laughing at his back as he dared to give an order flitted back to Sea Hawk. Here, closing in on him was everything Sea Hawk could not be.

But he could _try. _Sea Hawk was born in rags, raised in riches. That image of a baby left, abandoned was the glaring truth everyone saw at they looked at him. He would be better than Korin, this Lord's son, he would be worthy of The Dragon's Daughter and her crew, of his princesses good will. _Would_.

"That girl," -Sea Hawk pointed to the undressed one- "She didn't want it, she-"

"She what? I'm paying her just like the others." The boy closed in. Confidence dwindled like someone

was slowing dripping water on a half-burnt out fire.

Sea Hawk felt his back meet a tree, with surprising speed the boy pinned him against it. "Listen here, I'm paying her a fine some to see the way she is, everything I wish to do to her is agreed upon, do you understand?

"I won't have a little rat sully up my reputation because it thinks it's being a hero. I'm doing nothing wrong." The boy let Sea Hawk go, "in fact, the only person in the wrong here is you. Your trespassing on royal grounds. If I see you again I'll have you arrested, do you understand?"

Sea Hawk nodded and ran. Every foot fall, every beam of golden sunlight, every huff of his quickening breath, every wish of blue blades of grass _screamed_, one word. Coward, coward, _coward_. Over and over.

The chance at worth evaporated, like morning dew kissed by heated light, like steam rolling over the ocean. Gone.

,-,-,

The Dragon's Daughter was rocking with the sea. Three days had passed since Salineas had come to Grayfield's aid. Rebuilding was still underway, they were not finished. Trips back to the village were being planned as The Daughter made her way back home.

While they were rebuilding, one of the volunteers had discovered a ore rich mine. And sudden interest the village's well-being rocketed. Salineas wanted to partner with Grayfield, trade with them, build them up to something great.

Mermista scoffed at the thought, her parents were kind, good people. Her mother was a role model, all delicate lace touches and beaming eyes. All harded stares and unwavering commitment. Mermista had set her mind to being her when she was queen. Her father was all crinkled grins and feathery words lulling anyone to sleep. All strong hands and a benevolent head bearing the crown. They were good people. They were rulers. And they were snatching at an alliance. A soon-to-be very wealthy allay, for an already wealthy kingdom.

The ship rocked. Mermista was immensely grateful for her natural sea legs. She swayed with every rock and jolt of the boat. Never affected by the dance of waves. Night was falling, and stars were starting to shine. The seven moons of Etheria had already awoken, incandescent in the sky.

Mermista watched as Sea Hawk lifted another coil of rope. The boy she knew as a child was becoming something close to a young man. His shoulders had boarded a little, his hands had cords of veils running up them, up his forearms. His already curled mauve hair curled up more with the salt water. He carried the rope with ease over to a few barrels where he threw it down.

The whole crew was roaming around, getting ready for the halfway rest point between Grayfield and Salineas.

A cloud of unrest hung over Sea Hawk as he made his way down to the kitchens for dinner. He had been doleful ever since that first day in Grayfield.

Mermista was wise to his fourteenth birthday having passed when they arrived at the village. Sea Hawk had spent that whole day hauling and unloading. And then being publicly embarrassed by _Alaric. _Alaric with the charmed smile, and winning iced eyes.

She had to make it up to him. Mermista noticed a school of fish near the side of The Daughter. She scanned around, making sure no one saw her, and then dived into the water. She had some questions to ask those fish.

,-,-,

Sea Hawk groaned.

"What-d 'ou wamt?" he mumbled a demand. He had been dreaming up something that was not lost worth and iced eyes and dark hair, for the first time since Grayfield. The unkind hand that kept tugging on his shirt did not ease up.

"To like show you something or whatever." The hand replied. It had a rather enjoyable monotone voice. Sea Hawk peeped an eye open. His eyes glided up smooth copper skin, resting on azure waved hair. Mermista had something wild sparking in her eyes, something beyond excitement.

The call to adventure simmered in Sea Hawk.

He propped himself up on his elbows. "Will we be back for breakfast?" He asked, tilting his head and giving his princess a lazy, crooked grin. The sleepy brand, it was too early in the morning for the charmed-born one. "I hear the cook's making thin-cakes with honey syrup."

"We'll like be back before the batter hits the pan."

His smile grew wider. The events of the past days vanished. Dazzling brown eyes and pearly smiles without armor did that sort of thing to a person. He grabbed adventure's hand, and let her pull him into chance.

,-,-,

Mermista had blindfolded Sea Hawk.

She refused to tell him where she was taking him. For the briefest of moments Sea Hawk wondered if this was finally the day when he met his untimely demise, via the hands of his best friend. Of his elegant princess.

It was a fleeting thought, Sea Hawk knew Mermista wouldn't go through the hassle of such an epic scheme. He was reverted to guessing.

Was this a birthday gift? Surely it must be, the princess had known the wayward wannabe pirate for some years now, she would be savvy on his date of birth. At least he hoped, anyway. The only clues were the atmosphere. Mermista was bending an airtight bubble, so he could breathe underwater. Ocean floor was hardened stone. Sea Hawk heard schools of fish swimming nearby.

He felt an incline in the terrain, and the ground went from stone to sand. Granules slipped through his bare toes.

"So," Mermista said. He heard dripping water and waves. "Remember when we were like toddlers and you like showed me that cavepool thingy before my birthday or whatever." Sea Hawk could almost hear the eye roll, like it was _his_ fault at this untimely inconvenience. A playful curl to his lips threaten to break.

He cautioned a step forward. "Uh, yes,"

"Well," he heard shifting. "I tried to do the same." Mermista's hands were on his scalp. He enjoyed the light scrape of her fingers against it. Sea Hawk felt the blindfold fall from his face.

It was a cave. Marvelous and filled with wonder. Perched atop the cliff faces were birds, great birds with blue feathers and white bulb-like eyes. They didn't scare, in fact they just looked curious. Sea Hawk spotted little babies resting about in their nests crying for more food. Mouths agape waiting for the regurted mess to fall down their throats. All around the cave were glowing crystals, spiked out from the rocky floor, scattered around the place. Near one side of the cave was a pool, it glowed bright. Waves lapped at the sandy floor.

"And this is. . ." Sea Hawk started.

"Your birthday present." finished Mermista.

"Hmm," was all Sea Hawk replied. He wanted to seem blase. To get back at Mermista for being two days late. He strolled to the edge of the pool. Looking at the water with what he hoped to be aloofness. Sea Hawk eyed the whole place, nodding. "Hmm."

"Ugh stop it I _know_ you like it." Mermista said. She slid up to his side. Her brow raised. "Well?" she demanded.

Sea Hawk placed hands on her shoulders, looking her right in the eye. "Your right," he said. He wanted her to know that this really did mean a lot to him. It was _extremely_ important that he make it known that he loved it. "I love it. I really do." He let the praise marinate. Softening edges. Then -because it was never too early for unruly- he flashed her his unruly grin and pushed her into the water. Clothes and all.

"Ugh!" she huffed after emerging. He cackled, feigning twirling a mustache.

Sea Hawk felt a rope of water snake it's way up his ankle, pulling him in. Clothes and all.

,-,-,

Sea Hawk's foster mother, Anastasia had gifted him a braided leather necklace sporting one charm. A golden ship sail. He wore it with pride, it twinkled at his neck. A prelude to his future Anastasia had called it. She had long since given up on making him into a polished up schooler with glasses indents burning on the bridge of his nose. That wish was given to Sea Hawk's new baby sister. Who sat perched on Zura, Anastasia's shining wife. The pair made such a fit, it was hard not to believe they were made for each other, a long lost set finally reunited.

Sea Hawk's suit pinched his thighs. He was blessedly not swept up in black formal attire, but instead he was pinned in a more fitting purple. Though, the color being to his liking did not make it any more comfortable.

This was a very important dinner that Sea Hawk was attending. As Princess Mermista's plus one, of course. Grayfield was trying to form an alliance between Salineas and themselves. Lord Damon was there, and unfortunately his son as well. Sea Hawk rather disliked that boy, he'd go as far as to day he just about hated him and his charming demeanor. He straddled the whole place with his pleasuring ways and acted as if this was the best thing happening to him.

The Alaric seated at the Salineas council table was not the Alaric at the tent in the palace garden. Salineas Alaric was of a more likeness to that flashing image Sea Hawk had. Except this Alaric dripped pleasantries and compliments.

Alaric also happened to be sitting next to Mermista, which only fueled Sea Hawk's distaste for the boy even more. Though Alaric did plenty enough already for disliking.

Sea Hawk tried to loosen his tie, but his mother pinched his thigh and he dropped his hand. He slumped a little in his chair, not enough for his mothers to notice, but just enough for him to satisfy his moody needs.

Mermista looked moody as well. More moody than usual that is. The only difference between the princess and the pirate was she got away with slouching. Sea Hawk's mother pinched him again and he straightened out. Apparently he would need to work on his ability to hide something from his mother.

Sluggish ticking of the seashell-covered clock in the council room did not help with the thick atmosphere. He closed his eyes. Listening to the melody of ticking clocks and alliances being formed.

,-,-,

Sea Hawk peeped an eye open. The adults around the table were moving to stand, seemingly done with the evening. He glanced at the sea clock. Sea Hawk must have dosed, he desperately wished that no one noticed.

Mermista was moving towards him. Her face grew into one of her very rare pearled smiles.

"We did it!" She reached for his hands and squeezed them. "We got the alliance!"

He gazed at their clasped hands. A funny stirring had started in his chest. Matching the ticking of the clock. Smiling back, he promptly ignored it. Foolish hearts and all that.

"Well, I say it was more you and your parents than me," he said. "All I remember was falling asleep and dreaming of epic shanties sung about the charming and handsome Sea Hawk." He said this as matter of fact as he could manage.

Mermista groaned but her eyes sparked. "Ugh, c'mon I have like a second birthday present for you."

,-,-,

Mermista brought Sea Hawk down to the palace kitchens. There she sat him down on one of the island chairs and had him wait, eyes closed. She shifted about near the ovens. A loud clatter sounded near them.

"How long am I meant to wait here?" He asked, shifting on the stool "I have things to do, epic, epic ballads to write."

"Ugh, just. . . _hold_ on." Another clatter.

Sea Hawk grinned his crooked grin. He fingered the ship sail charm at his throat. He couldn't wait to be out on another mission, smelling the salted air, feeling the spray of the water on his skin. It all gave him such a thrill, _such_ a thrill.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Sea Hawk did as he was told, and was greeted with the lumpy cupcake under his nose. It looked very sad, purple frosting smeared all over the crumbing chocolate cake. Melting sprinkles gracing the purple mess of sugar.

"For me?" he asked. The cave was a wondrous, wondrous gift, as gifts wondrous went, but the sight of this little nothing made Sea Hawk genuinely lose words. He remembered Anastasia telling him why she was marrying Zura. She said it was because Zura made her remember all the little nothings nobody talked about. All the early mornings and late nights. All the fits of laughter and snorts of happiness. Flour dusted hands from baking and stained garments from cooking. _All_ of it, all of the little nothings.

"For you." Mermista affirmed. "And me because I made it." She split the cake in half, the side for with more frosting going to Sea Hawk. It tasted like sand with purple cement on top. Sea Hawk ate the whole thing. Every bite.

Mermista hovered closer to Sea Hawk, "It tasted bad."

"It did," He confirmed. "I loved it."

"Thanks I guess." Mermista moved to leave, back to her studies, and then, and then -with a little hesitation- she kissed Sea Hawk on the cheek. A red too deep for her dark complexion to hide bloomed on her cheeks.

"Bye!" She scampered off.

Sea Hawk _tried_ to mumble his own goodbye, but his foolish, _foolish_ heart kept beating like a drum. _Thump, thump, thump._

,-,-,

Mermista pressed a hand to her heated cheek. It felt like a furnace. Every step from the kitchens to her study felt like she was in syrup. She wanted to race back to Sea Hawk and explain why she kissed him.

But even if her tongue was gilded and bore lyrical diction like music. Even if her chest did not seize at the thought of open communication, the words would fail.

She did not know what compelled her to kiss him, all she knew was the thunderous footfall she was making, matching her hammering heart.

_Ba-dumb thump, ba-dumb thump, ba-dumb thump_.


End file.
